User talk:Willr2d213
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Universe stories Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Whoa! Oh, gosh. WHAT AN AWESOME IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!! :P I gotta say, I'm impressed! Great idea! Oo, oo, got a story! I'll more likely than not post it tomorrow, as it is nearly 1:00 AM where I am. :O Yeah. Okay, catch you around, and, adminship would be cool! 8D Ugh, stupid sig....... :P StM Custom Characters Can we create stories for our own figs? :\ Got a great story and new article riding on the answer to this question.... ;) :P I put it under the Community tab. Lego roleplay Wiki 21:43, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the logo? Lego roleplay Wiki 21:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Copyed it. Lego roleplay Wiki 22:01, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Come to LEGO Hero Factory Wiki lego-herofactory.wikia.com Lego roleplay Wiki 22:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Signature It appears you already have it...... JS To look at it go to this page. Lego roleplay Wiki 18:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) http://lego-adventures.wikia.com/ http://legoroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_roleplay_Wiki http://lego-herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Hero_Factory_Wiki Lego roleplay Wiki 18:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Test Stories? I take it that you missed my last comment. Are we allowed to create stories just out of the blue here, or do they have to come from LMBs? Can we make them about custom characters? :\ Thanks in advance! :) The REAL image. Lego roleplay Wiki 17:08, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. Lego roleplay Wiki 17:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) press control and F5 at the same time. Lego roleplay Wiki 17:13, April 23, 2011 (UTC) If you want to you can join me on FusionFall. http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com/ Lego roleplay Wiki 17:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Nvm Im gonna be on LU. Lego roleplay Wiki 17:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Activity ARE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!? :O Okay, good. I need to ask you something: can I just create a story out of the blue here, or does it need to be posted on LMBs? Okay, GREAT!!! I'll see you in a little bit, I'll be typing out a new article! :D You're on Pacific Time? I'm on Eastern, so it's 2:00 here. AM. :O :| While I've got the time.... I've got a spare minute here, so I'll take the time to say: happy Easter, Will! :D Thanks, glad you like the story! And the logo is good, for now; I can make the text match the pic a bit more, if that's okay. :) I've got rollback and sysop (admin). Only bureaucrats can change the logo and wiki settings, so I can only make the logo. I can't change it. But I'll make one; okay? :) Oh, gosh, I didn't even know I was bureau! :O :P New UI What do you think of the new UI, background, and logo? :) I can revert it if you don't like it. Okay, good; I was afraid that you might not like it. Yeah, I know; it's kinda empty. :( Thanks for removing that, it made my webpage really laggy. :| SAI Oh, gosh. Could you really build models!? Aww, MAN that would be AWESOME! And the Shining Armor Industries HQ and Sentinel Castle props are centered around SAI. I haven't started working on the website yet; I don't even have an account on webstarts. I haven't passed the idea through my parents yet, so it's still up in the air. But making models is an AWESOME idea, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! I can do the stuff on LDD, and you can use the building instructions to make the models. For all of the models I've got in mind, I'll pay you, say, 20,000 coins for your troubles and the cost of the bricks? I'll give you .LXFs soon, so thank you thank you THANK YOU again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D On my profile page, you can click on Shining Armor Industries HQ. That's the .LXF for the building itself. Yes, glass elevators, yes, spinning front door, yes, missions in the pod extensions of the building. I'll break that up into pieces for you, since it can't all be one model! ;) Thanks again! :D Oh, and I've got somewhere in the vicinity of 24,000, so I can give you 20k. I read the fine print at Wix, and it costs $3 more than Webstarts per month for your own domain name and other features I'd like. For Weebly, there was no fine print, so I'm wondering what the catch is. Besides, there's no ability to add a forum. As for the seperate models, some parts are moving and need to be in seperate models for the behaviors to function. And I'll pay 20,000, I'll earn it back some other way. Okay, if you're so stubborn, I'll strike a deal with you. 10,000 coins and 100 Red Imaginite Crystals? I've got about 700 RIC. Yes, I did spend most of my earnings from the Jolly Beard on them, to find out that they're practically useless. I can lose all hope of getting 10 parrots. :O :P If you're not taking money, how's 200 RIC? Seriously, I have NO USE for it. I've got someplace in the 700s of it, I owe 100 to ChocoCheesesteak, and even after paying both of you, I have 400-some! My bad, $3 more than $7. Thanks, but I don't really like the wiki idea. I don't want people to be able to edit the info. And can we bump it up to 300 RIC? :P Well, I knew ChocoCheesesteak; he was the first one to show me Infinity Plains!!!! I never knew it existed before he showed me. He removed me from his friendlist after I ran out of gametime because he thought I quit LU. >_> I found out in LU Secrets chat room. But that's okay, I'll friend him again when I renew! BTW, renewal has been pushed back to June. But, I've got a day-ate......... June 8 is the set renewal date! :D No on the RIC!? Okay, 400? :P JK. BTW, did ya read the latest instsllment of The Calling? You want to build and donate models for SAI props!!!! That's plenty to get you on that list!!! BTW, you get two free ad units. ;) I dunno. Mythrun did it. :P And I took so long to type this because the Ultimate Retreat model was uploading. You can use the building instructions, and I'll contact you in-game to pick it up when it's done! Thanks again! Okay, got the others. The first is SAI HQ's main building. The second is the movable parts, which I will place and add behaviors to. The three structures in the second model can all be different models in-game. Don't forget to generate the building guides, or you'll get lost building!!! :P I'll add the gems and NPCs manually once I renew. Thanks! :D Hey! Don't let Mythrun know but make me admin if you get adminship. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You should get it too. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It's a joke. Lego roleplay Wiki 01:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) SAI HQ Don't feel rushed for building it; whatever you don't do by the time I renew, I can finish. And sure thing, I'll put your name on a plaque on the prop! :D RE: Idea Oh, gee; I don't remember! :P If you don't mind, could you make the Ad Units too? Even though it's 100, it shouldn't be too difficult. Wait till you see the models. :P Uhhhhhh, I dunno. :P help! i tried to make a account but i cant! it says i cant make on at this time. whats wrong? News Report Yup, saw it in the feeds; thanks anyway! :D BTW, I just wanna get this straight: You can trade behaviors, right? If you can't, oh well; I'll make the bahavior myself. :P Story Can you write a story? :) Besides, it IS your wiki.... :\ Surprise! :P I had no clue the Lucky Edit was coming. That was a bonus. :P Besides, you got "the Creator", so it was only fair. :P JK. P.S. what do you think of the new delete template? I'm working on the other templates right now. Did you read the updates to The Calling? The menu at the top of the wiki has been updated, I have this GREAT idea for a new story, called Avant Gardens Adventure, SuperGeekMan had his admin rights removed (he still has rollback) because he's never on, and newbies who go to his talk page to ask a question won't get answered by him, AwesomeMe now has admin rights but no rollback. Just the wiki updates! :D Sure, and I'll fix your sig too, while I'm at it; there's no space between the talk and blog icons. So, did you see the new homepage and the news page? Now all of our discussions in the new news forum and blog posts added to the category "News Blog Posts" will be displayed on the home page! Voila, wiki news! Cool? :D Yays! I just finished it all! I just gotta unprotect the main page yet... I'm glad you like it! And I think we only have one new member.... Do you have an email address? Google "free website advertising", and maybe we could sign up for something.... I don't have an address. No, no, no! Google search (Bing search, Yahoo search, WHATEVER!! :P) "free website advertising". There are bunch sites that you can advertise for free at. I'd fix all that, but: I've gotta get ready for my soccer game. I'll be back around 2:30 EST. I'll see if I can get back on the wiki...... GTG, TTYL! Tournament How was your chess tournament? We oughtta have a face-off sometime. :P My soccer game didn't go too well. We lost 7-4 after trailing 5-0 at half. I was knocked over twice, one of which was illegal and not called. ):[ Oh, well. Gotta get some rest tonight, orchestra concert tomorrow. My orchestra concert, on the other hand, went really well. :D AGAdv Yeah, ones for all of the other worlds (with the exception of Crux Prime until I go there) might be done. ;) Maybe you can do some if you want... :D I'm gonna be doing one for a made up world. I can easily make it so you can only join one faction. BTW, how many times did you die? :P P.S. Maybe I should change my sig a bit, too... Try doing some of the other options; they're HILARIOUS! Although they usually lead to smashing. Why did you add all of those uneeded periods and change the spacing? Well, I'm on now. And I was thinking of something similar to the story of the month thing. Lemme come up with a template and a badge! JSYK, I'll have to get off for about five minutes, then I can get back on. When using the Story Template, just do Chapter X For editing the actual template, I can't exactly explain it; want me to get it? Too late. :P Chapter four added. You're just afraid that I'm gonna pass you on the leaderboard, right? :P XXXX of the Month Got a template coming soon, and worked out something to hold us over! You're gonna flip! ;) P.S. We're about 30 edits away from another lucky edit. I have this awful feeling that you're gonna let me do all of the work, then snipe me. :P Please be nice, whatever the heck you do.... JK NVM, I passed 2,000 and the Lucky Edit badge is yet to come! And it was . Unfortunately, it doesn't say the total number of mainspace edits. AHH!!!!!!!! When trying to log in, I got a few error messages saying that Media Wiki wasn't installed!!! Oh, well. Now that I'm logged in, nothing to worry about. But do you ever get an error message when logging in, "Your ability has been disabled to prevent hijacking. Please refresh the page, and try again." Or something or other.... That is REALLY ANNOYING. P.S. I liked the other background better. No, I don't think that those templates are a good idea. Let's find something a little more, err, "friendly". I think of that as what you would call "biting". It's too harsh on new users who aren't familiar with everything yet Believe me, I would know it from Brickipedia. I know. :P I was just pretending that I didn't. I tried to make it sound like that I thought that you were just showing me new templates for us to use if the time came. I got a blog post about us on Brickipedia. :) And do you have an email address? You don't have to say what it is, but this wiki needs one to use if we're gonna set up the story of the month thing. I don't have one. I'll explain in a moment, just finished compiling a list of wanted extensions.... No. I think that we need to see him edit and be active more first. Been there done that. :P Getting on RIGHT NOW. Talk 14:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yup, enjoying my spoils! :P And that template isn't working well because mw:Help:Extension:ParserFunctions isn't working!!! Wait, no, that was a different template... For the page voting and everything, use to email Wikia Staff about installing the W4G Rating Bar extension on our wiki. I don't have an email address. Oh, and please mention these requested changes to the preferences: 'anonymous-voting-enabled'=true 'multivote-cooldown': 1 month 'show-voter-names'=true '*''w4g_rb-canvote' = true I didn't use an address; I kept the field blank. And here's a message: We would be very much obliged if the following extensions were installed on our wiki: Extension:W4G Rating Bar preferred changes from default settings listed below: 'anonymous-voting-enabled'=true 'multivote-cooldown': 1 month 'show-voter-names'=true '*''w4g_rb-canvote' = true Extension:AjaxRatingScript Extension:ParserFunctions (existing functions not working correctly in Template:Top) Thanks! ~Lego Universe Stories Wiki Staff Template Awesome! Thanks! The extension will come whenever they do it! And an awesome new template supposed to be using ParserFunctions, Template:Top, will replace Template:Addsection. i twas amost lik he dint now how to spel things, I deleted the page, it didn't even match up with the LU storyline. Duke Exeter didn't know Doctor Overbuild until they were searching for the Nexus. Ooh, my favorite line was after Duke was born, "And after three months, a man named Dr. Overbuild found him at 11 years old." LOL! He aged 11 years in a time period of three months! :P *ahem* "was written", not "was wrote" AM deleted one, and I deleted the rest, due to privacy issues. Props Not to be pushy or anything, but have you started on any of my prop models yet? Why? What are the achievement rewards for Nexus Jawbox? Ask away! :) What was your question? And both stories were pretty bad, but I think that the one that I deleted was worse. Shoot. Well, good thing I had the foresight to ask for the AjaxRatingScript too! At least we get that. And ParserFunctions now works; can you help me replace all Template:Addsections with Template:Tops? And add Template:Complete or Template:Incomplete to each corresponding page? Thanks! Oh, and use the Rich Text editor. there are a few vital functions to the Top template. Replace all of the info that isn't part of the story with Template:Top. Use the existing info to fill out the new template in Rich Text Editor. Look at The Calling in a minute or so to see what I mean. Fixed. And BRB. What's W4G? Talk 22:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Question What site can I use for LDD files? Talk 00:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ha! :P Talk 02:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Cat I... didn't. I accidentally typed instead of , so it added everything on my user page to the message. Including the categories. Uh... Does this mean I'm an Admin? Because this Wikia wouldn't be the best one for me to be an Admin on... ProfArchibaldHale 20:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC)